User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
I'm home what's up god it's hot over here like ugggh User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 22:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ummmm ok you ok? Bruh ....that's no good User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ohhhh thank god I can see stuff now. That was a nightmare not being able to respond to the messages. And in case you were wondering about what I was meaning in the edit summary when I was super pissed at everything, my teacher was spouting false and super biased information about religion (because for some stupid reason he decided to start off our evolution unit with talking about how "stupid" and "irrational" religions are) and at the same time when I was trying to express this frustration with the people at my group, they just ignored me entirely, just nodded, and didn't even look at me... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 23:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok..... I have a protective tendency so just checking I don't want anything bad to happen to you...I sound like a sap XD User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that's why? That's actually really considerate of you! But I'll be on the computer for a while until this fixes up. I think this might have happened because the guys over at wikia tried to change the format and they didn't do the coding right, so now everything is messed up. THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO SCREAM AT HIM. I'm agnostic and even then I was offended! He's a teacher at a public school, you're not supposed to beat down the beliefs of others like that and treat it like it's a joke. My mom said that something similar happened to her in her college psychology class, and she wrote a letter to the teacher, and he ended up apologizing about it to the entire class the next day, so I'm hoping to write a letter/send an email to him too. As for the students, I don't think they even noticed, no one ever listens to the teacher anyway. Plus I just so happened to sit with people who are super atheist anyway, so it's not like they would have fought back against the bashing of other beliefs... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 23:37, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I always bring Nyro something for lunch half the time or I share what I have...cause her mom doesn't like getting groceries like what... I'm just waiting for my mom to come home with mah dinner User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:43, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Is trying to clean talk page on iPad is not working too well XD User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ye I know do you have that one class that's easy but so boring? I have two of them User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) They better fix it soon, though... Yeah, I sent the email, hopefully he learns. When I was thinking over what to say in it... I realized it surprisingly hurt a lot more than it did initially. Like, religion isn't just a thing that people have to explain why things exist, but it does help pull some people through hard times. Like when my aunt was there to witness the shooting at the school she taught at, one of the main ways she recovered from it was because she started going to church every so often and it helped her through it. Just the fact that he was joking about the thing that helped her through that trauma... ugh, god I want to punch him in the nose... As for that, I think I might have Donatello Syndrome. It's a thing I made up based on Donatello from TMNT, where basically someone really likes sharing facts, correcting false information, trying to help others learn something, but everyone else gets so fed up with them doing it so often that they either ignore them or yell at them, until the knowledge actually becomes useful for a project or something. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 00:16, May 20, 2015 (UTC) There is only one class that is killing me and that's math ugggh too hard my head hurts I'm hungry my mom isn't home with my dinner yet D: User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:24, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Finally food om nom nom! User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:25, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Cheeseburger yum I already finished I was really hungry! User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:43, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll still try it, AND SO HELP ME IF THIS CONTINUES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK He does deserve a good smackdown, and despite the fact that he claimed he knew a lot about religion (he even brought all the books about religion that he had, way to compensate) he was awfully misinformed. For example, he was criticizing a bit at how Christianity, Judaism, and Islam have almost the same origins but have tons of conflict, and he didn't even mention how it's because they've developed very differently in their own ways, he just stopped there and joked about it. He could have tied that in to the idea of evolution perfectly too! He could have mentioned that idea, and then mention how animals who had similar genetic ancestors still kill each other, but no! He just laughed about it like it was nothing and acted all prestigious about the entire thing! I usually try not to. A lot of the times I want to help correct info that people get wrong because I don't want them to be embarassed in the future when they are proved they're wrong, but they just ignore whatever I say anyways. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 00:48, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Randomly Nyro says rodrick wants to give theta a heat of the moment kiss and I'm like loooool wh- User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:55, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Her new comic series lol I can't it's sooooo funny Roderick is a parody of zy XD so he's annoying and randomly obessesed with theta one of the only normal characters in the comic .... Lol User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:26, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I should draw magic shipping or maybe not I don't want to be caught again lol User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Is there any way we can send a message to wikia to fix it? DUDE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT IS. And for whatever reason, he started rambling on about more philosophical stuff, and he was talking about rational vs non-rational vs irrational arguments, and he used creationists as an example for irrational arguers. LIKE DUDE, WTF. THEY MAY NOT HAVE THE BEST PROOF OR WHATEVER BUT THEY DON'T DESERVE THAT KIND OF DISRESPECT. And everyone knows he has an awful sense of humor, nothing about him is funny, and he always acts so preachy in everything he says. Yeah, that's probably what I should do, though it'll be hard to restrain myself from trying to help them out... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 01:48, May 20, 2015 (UTC) My mom she's like what are you drawing ? And I'm like nothing! * hides all evidence* User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC) YES! You actually know how to contact them! Because I don't :P He is the worst teacher ever, and he's not the only biology teacher, but I think he's one of the only ones who teaches honors. YEAH. HONORS. That's a laugh. Thing is, in our unit we don't even learn the same stuff that normal biology learns, and guess where he gets his tests and exams from? REGULAR BIOLOGY. And yet for some reason he doesn't think there's anything wrong with his teaching methods, even though a third out of ALL OF HIS CLASSES COMBINED are failing the class! I'll try not to, I'll let them slowly beat themselves instead when they realize their foolishness... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 02:10, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh? Oh User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 02:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay this is weird, the desktop looks partly back to normal, since the newest photos section isn't showing stuff posted three months ago, but the text is still really small and the mobile is the same as it was before... I don't exactly know how that works either, but like I said they just put you in classes based on your test scores and previous grades, the prior is the more dominant factor though. And um... heheh... I'm actually failing that class with a 63%... I hope it shows up on his permanent record that a bunch of people who scored extremely high for science ended up failing his class... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 03:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC)